Rudy
by Elro
Summary: La vie du Seigneur des Ténèbres, vue par luimême à travers des confessions faites à son ami de toujours, Rudy. ONESHOT


**Voici la 2e partie du défi que m'avaient proposé Ccilia et Umbre 77 (les filles, vous avais déjà dit que je vous maudissais ? :p)**

**Et je dédie ce one shot à Nessa qui m'a corrigée (même si j'ai perdu la correction ! lol, tant pis, je vais la refaire et il restera plein de fautes ! ) et harcelée et à Bane, comme d'hab !**

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

Ma seule famille. Mon seul ami. Mon confident.

Tu as toujours été là pour moi.

Tu m'as toujours soutenu.

Dans les bons moments, comme dans les pires, tu étais toujours à mes cotés. Malgré des hauts et des bas.

Tu es le seul en qui j'ai totalement confiance. Le seul qui, jamais, ne me trahira.

Tu connais tout de mon enfance et de ma vie.

¤¤

_Un petit garçon rentre dans la pièce et se dirige vers un lit métallique. Il s'assied sur la fine couverture rugueuse qui recouvre un matelas usé. Dans le lit voisin, son ami de toujours. "Je ne comprends pas ce qui s'est passé. Je ne l'ai pas touché. Rudy, tu l'as bien vu pourtant ? Pourquoi tu n'as rien dit au directeur ? Qu'est ce que tu espérais en me laissant punir ? Pouvoir prendre ma couverture ? Mon repas ? Je te déteste Rudy. Je te déteste."_

_¤_

_Le petit garçon, rouge de colère, toise le seul qui continuait à le fréquenter. "Tu m'as encore trahi ! Pourquoi est ce que tu n'as pas caché ce pot de miel comme je t'avais dit de le faire ? Tu vas me dire que tu n'as pas fait exprès, qu'il t'a échappé des mains. Tu penses sans doute que je suis paranoïaque ? Ou peut-être veux-tu me le faire devenir ? C'est de ta faute si je dois aller aider en cuisine pour la vaisselle ce soir. Et toi, comme toujours, tu resteras ici, sous ta couverture, sans te faire frapper, ni injurier ! Pendant que moi, je travaillerai pour réparer Tes bêtises ! Je te déteste Rudy. Je te déteste."_

_¤_

_Le petit garçon bondit dans le dortoir. "Tu te rends compte Rudy ? On va enfin pouvoir partir ! Tous les deux ! Le monsieur barbu avec des lunettes et des yeux bleus qui brillent, il a dit qu'il nous emmenait tous les deux ! Tu imagines Rudy, on va avoir un papa et une maman ! Elle nous fera de la bonne cuisine, et elle nous aimera très fort, elle nous racontera des histoires avant qu'on aille dormir. Et on aura un frère, une soeur, ou plus peut être, qui partageront leurs bonbons et leurs gâteaux avec nous ! Et on pourra avoir des amis ! On ne se fera plus taper, ni prendre nos desserts ! On sera sages ! Il a l'air tellement gentil ! Il a dit qu'il reviendrait le mois prochain, le 2e mercredi du mois de juin, il m'a dit. J'espère qu'il ne s'est pas moqué de nous ! En tout cas, Mr Taylor avait l'air d'avoir peur de lui ! Il est peut être président, ou prince, ou soldat, ou pompier, ou espion, ou magicien pour faire peur à Mr Taylor ! Pas vrai Rudy ? Je suis tellement heureux de partir d'ici ! Et avec toi, Rudy !"_

_¤_

_Le petit garçon est follement inquiet, face à son ami. "Oh Rudy, je suis tellement désolé. Je ne pensais pas qu'ils pourraient s'en prendre à toi ! Tu ne saigne plus Rudy ? Tu as encore mal ? Mrs Farley a refusé de te voir quand je lui ai dit qu'ils t'avaient frappé et que tu étais ouvert au dessus de l'oeil. Elle m'a seulement donné un pansement. Enfin, la connaissant, c'est plutot pas mal ! Et j'ai réussi à lui subtiliser une bouteille de désinfectant. Ca va piquer un petit peu, attention. Surtout, ne dis à personne que je l'ai volée, ou je passerais sans doute le reste de mes jours à faire la vaisselle ! Je peux te faire confiance Rudy ?"_

_¤_

_Le petit garçon est fou de joie. "Rudy, il est revenu ! Tu sais, le monsieur dont je t'avais parlé ! On va s'en aller ! Et il va nous emmener chez lui ! Il s'appelle Albus Dumbledore ! Il a crié sur Mr Taylor quand il a vu l'état de mon oeil ! Il m'a défendu ! Et il m'a dit d'aller chercher mes affaires, il nous emmène tous les deux dès qu'il aura fini de remplir les papiers ! C'est génial, hein Rudy ? J'ai déjà commencé à tout prendre, tu vois d'autres choses que j'aurai oublié ? Oh, oui, tu as raison, la jolie plume grise ! Et le caillou rouge ! Et la feuille verte ! Tu as terminé Rudy ? Alors on y va ! On va être heureux maintenant !"_

_¤_

_Le petit garçon a encore du mal à y croire. "Tu le crois, toi, Rudy ? Mr Taylor nous a toujours dit que la magie n'existe pas ! Et lui, il nous dit qu'il est sorcier. Tu crois qu'il est gentil ? Tu crois qu'on peut lui faire confiance ? Il n'a pas une gentille femme qui serait notre maman, il n'a pas d'enfants qui partageront leur goûter avec nous. Il veut juste nous emmener dans une école et être notre professeur de magie. Il ne veut pas être notre papa. Il a dit qu'on retournerait à l'orphelinat pour les grandes vacances, que c'était la seule fois où on passerait les vacances ici. Je ne l'aime pas Rudy, je ne l'aime pas ! Il nous a trompés ! Je le déteste Rudy, il nous a dit des belles choses, et il nous remettra à l'endroit que je déteste le plus. Je le hais Rudy, et je lui ferai regretter !"_

_¤_

_Le petit garçon a un regard émerveillé. "Rudy, je ne veux jamais quitter cet endroit ! Cette école est vraiment magique ! Le directeur m'a fait visiter. C'est si grand, et si magnifique. Je suis heureux qu'on soit tous les deux ensemble, à Serpentard."_

_¤_

_Le jeune garçon est furieux. "J'ai tout appris sur moi, et sur ma famille aujourd'hui. Tu te rends compte Rudy, le père du père du père de la mère du père de la mère de la mère du père etc de ma mère était Salazar Serpentard ! J'espère que je serai dans cette maison ! Mon ancètre, tu te rends compte Rudy ? Il devait être très puissant pour construire cette école ! Quand je serai grand, je voudrai être aussi fort que lui ! Et je me vengerai de Mr Taylor ! Et de Mrs Farley ! Et de ce Albus Dumbledore ! Et de Tom Jedusor ! Tu ne sais pas qui c'est Rudy ? C'est mon père ! Le Professeur Dumbledore m'a dit qu'il avait abandonné ma mère quand elle était enceinte de moi, dès qu'il a su que c'était une sorcière ! C'est de sa faute si elle est morte ! C'est de sa faute si j'ai grandi à l'orphelinat ! C'est de sa faute si je ne savais pas qu'il y avait un endroit aussi merveilleux ! C'est de sa faute si je me suis fait taper quans j'étais plus petit, sans pouvoir me défendre avec mes pouvoirs. Je le tuerai Rudy, je le tuerai ! Et tu m'aideras Rudy, hein ?"_

_¤_

_Le jeune garçon étudie. "Rudy, je suis allé à la bibliothèque aujourd'hui. J'ai décidé que je serai le meilleur élève que cette école a jamais eu. Alors je travaille, je travaille et je travaille ! D'ailleurs, tu devrais en faire autant ! Enfin, je suis allé travailler sur l'histoire de la Magie, et je suis tombé sur un livre avec les légendes de Poudlard. C'est décidé Rudy. A partir de demain, je me mets à la recherche de la Chambre des Secrets. C'est mon ancètre qui l'a créée. Personne ne l'a jamais trouvée, moi, j'y arriverai !"_

_¤_

_Le jeune adolescent encore éberlué. "Tu as vu ça Rudy ? Comment le professeur Dumbledore m'a injustement mis en retenue ? Je n'y peux rien si la Métamorphose n'est pas mon fort et que ma tasse a explosé sur son bureau ! J'en reviens juste, il m'a demandé de ranger son bureau et de nourrir ses animaux pendant les vacances, où il ne sera apparemment pas là. Je vais en oublier moi ! Un oiseau mouche, trois araignées, un chat, deux chien, un écureuil, douze souris, un rat, une vipère, deux papillons, un Clabert, un bocal de Doxies, et trois Knarls. Le tout disséminé dans le château, selon leurs habitats. Il ne m'aime pas, c'est pas possible. Il sait que je suis le descendant du grand Salazar, ce vieux sénile, ce directeur des lionceaux ! Il me déteste, Rudy ! Et c'est réciproque !"_

_¤_

_Le jeune adolescent est surexcité. "Rudy, tu ne devineras jamais ! Ne le répète surtout pas, je suis sur que sinon, Dumbledore pourrait se débrouiller pour m'exclure du collège. Je suis allé nourrir ses bestioles ! J'ai empêché Pipsy l'oiseau mouche de se faire dévorer par son chat Potté parce que j'avais oublié de refermer sa cage pensant que je m'occupais de nourrir Bonbon et Citron, les deux chiens, et tout à coup, quelqu'un a hurlé sous mon pied. C'était Estragon, sa vipère que j'écrasais, et je comprenais ce qu'elle me disait, je suis Fourchelangue ! Ne me regarde pas comme ça Rudy, je ne suis quand même pas un monstre ?! Enfin, quand même, j'ignorais que les vipères connaissaient autant de jurons !"_

_¤_

_ L'adolescent a les yeux qui brillent. "Rudy, je l'ai trouvée ! Du moins, je crois ! Je m'entrainais à parler Fourchelangue, puisqu'Estragon trouve que j'ai un accent horrible, quand j'ai remarqué une longue marque en forme de cobra sur le manteau de la cheminée de la salle commune. Heureusement qu'il n'y avait personne. Une brique s'est déplacée et j'ai trouvé une bille dedans. J'ignorais que les pensines se solidifiaient avec le temps ! Elle a fondu dans ma main et j'ai vu Salazar Serpentard clore la salle. Il m'a parlé de lui, de son combat contre ceux qui ne sont pas d'un sang pur, et de ce qu'il a laissé dans la Chambre. Je n'ai pas osé entrer, l'idée d'un Basilic m'inquiète un peu quand même. Tu penses que j'aurais du Rudy ?"_

_¤_

_L'adolescent est un peu pâle. "Je l'ai fait Rudy, je l'ai fait ! J'ai libéré le Basilic dans les couloirs de Poudlard. Lui aussi m'a dit que j'avais un drôle d'accent. Il a tué une sang de bourbe en sortant. Je crois qu'elle n'a rien compris à ce qui lui arrivait ! Je ne l'ai pas suivi, il m'a raconté ce qu'il avait fait. Un moment j'ai regretté, mais finalement, je pense que cette cause est juste ! Plusieurs élèves ont seulement été paralysés d'après ce que j'ai pu entendre à l'infirmerie, mais ils n'ont aucune idée de ce que peut en être la cause. Le professeur Dippet pense à fermer l'Ecole, et veut me renvoyer à l'orphelinat pendant les vacances. Je refuse d'y retourner, je les tuerai sinon, tu m'entends Rudy ? Je les tuerai !"_

_¤_

_Le jeune homme a un léger sourire aux lèvres. "Nous resterons ici Rudy ! Ils ne nous renverront pas à l'orphelinat. Ils ont attrapé un coupable. Tu sais, ce grand benêt de Poufsouffle, Rubeus Hagrid, il élevait une accromentula dans un placard près du local à potions. Je l'ai dit au Conseil d'Administration, ils l'ont renvoyé. Maintenant, le Basilic ne pourra plus sortir pour le moment. Mais on reste ensemble Rudy, c'est le plus important ! Et puis, j'aurai tout mon temps pour être craint plus tard."_

_¤_

_Le jeune homme est pensif et fixe le parchemin qu'il a dans les mains. "C'est stupide ce jeu Rudy, mais je peux pas m'empêcher d'y repenser. C'est Cornelius Fudge, un 3e année qui nous l'a proposé. Je ne sais pas trop si je peux appeler ça un anagramme. Avec un nom, en mélangeant les lettres, il arrive à en créer d'autres. Avec le mien, Tom Elvis Jedusor, il a trouvé Je suis Voldemort, je trouve que ça me va bien, tu en penses quoi Rudy ? Si je dois changer de nom, je crois que je garderai celui ci !"_

_¤_

_Le jeune homme remballe ses affaires. "C'est fini Rudy. Nous allons quitter notre maison. Qu'est ce que tu dirais de te faire oublier, de voyager, d'apprendre tout ce qu'on n'a pas pu apprendre ici, et revenir ensuite, mener à bien notre cause ? Tu viens avec moi Rudy ?"_

_¤_

_Le jeune homme est fier. "Tu te rends compte Rudy ?! J'ai reçu une mention spéciale d'excellence ! Et Dumbledore a admis, à contrecoeur je parie, que j'étais l'un des élèves les plus doués que Poudlard ait jamais connu. Je dois dire que ça me donne des ailes pour mon projet ! Et j'ai laissé un petit souvenir de moi dans le dortoir. Tu sais mon journal ! Je l'ai légèrement trafiqué, on verra qui pourra le trouver ! On y va Rudy ?"_

_¤_

_L'homme a bien changé. "Ne me regarde pas comme ça Rudy. Oui, j'étais beau avant ! Oui, je ressemble à un serpent maintenant ! Oui, j'ai changé de nom, j'ai tué torturé, convaincu des sorciers d'être fidèles à ma cause, j'ai corrompu ! Mais mon amour pour toi n'a pas changé. Je t'ai toujours aimé Rudy, et je t'aimerai toujours ! Ne me laisse pas."_

_¤_

_L'homme est nerveux. Il serre Rudy dans ses bras. "Je dois y aller Rudy. J'ai un mauvais pressentiment, mais je dois absolument m'occuper personnellement des Potter. Oui, je les crains, mais j'ai l'avantage du peu de scrupules ! Je les tuerai. Tous les trois, et je reviendrai. Nous nous retrouverons Rudy, je te le promets. Mais s'il te plait, ne pleure pas ! Je t'aime Rudy, comme je n'ai jamais aimé personne, et je te fais confiance. Tu sais tout de moi. Attends moi." Le mage noir embrasse une dernière fois celui qu'il aime tant, avant de sortir, en ce soir de 31 Octobre 1981. _

Sur le lit, dans la petite chambre, Rudy, l'ours en peluche, reste seul.

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

**Voila, j'espère que ça vous aura plu !**

**Et je remercie Alinemcb54, N'Um, Meya, Nina, Nessa, Aël et Lolieshing pour leurs reviews pour Ironie !**


End file.
